yggdrasilwritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden
Eden is a magical realm in which homes seven kingdoms of Fairy-like humanoids. Each race is currently either allied with another or feuding with another, making this a very largely magical fighting arena. In Eden fighting takes place with weapons and magic, in which you can fight the other fairies and also fend off monsters to get rewards and also experience. Eden is known for being a realm which acts much like a RPG, in which the fairies have the ability to swipe in front of them and access a main menu, or also to pick up items through a reward system. They can also do things like analyze items and weapons by tapping on them. There is also a leveling system and a currency and experience system. In the corner of view of the character they can see a health bar and a mana (which measures magic) bar. It is known as the realm of rediscovered Immortality, as if someone were to die they would respawn in their hometown without any of their previous items and experience, as if to restart. There are an infinite amount of dungeons, challenges, skills, items and also level gains, so it is basically an infinite experience. Access Messengers To gain access a person must have either been born into this realm or encountered a Messenger which brings them to Yggdrasil. If the former is the way of entry, the person must relinquish all ties to their current world to now join into this one. Messengers can only be found if it is the person's fate to join this world, or if the Messenger decides that a person is unhappy and lives a bad life, to bring them to this world and let them turn it around. Upon Arrival Upon arrival the person will find themselves standing with their fairy atop a large pedestal in which there are seven floating icons before them. The icons all share the traits of the person, but possibly with a different height, build, hair color, eye color or skin tone. They will have to choose out of these seven races and will be designated a home town. They will all be given a starter armor and starter weapon, depending on their physique, and will be forced to then go out and fight enemies to receive drops and make their own armors or weapons (for custom decisions) or buy in shops at the larger towns. More about Eden Races There are seven races, also referred to the seven kingdoms, which exist in the world of Eden. Each race has a different distinction and different stronger attributes. After selecting the race, the character will spawn into the hometown and will then be able to start their adventure. The Races are: *'Imp': The Imps are masters of the night, known for their great proficiency in illusion and using two-handed swords. They also have an amazing Treasure Pick-up Advantage. As one of the speed races they have an ability to run up walls. *'Sylph': The Sylphs are the warriors who ride the winds, known for strengths in amazing agility and also a proficiency in using wind magic. They are one of the speed races and can run up walls and their most powerful weapon of choice would be a one-handed rapier. *'Undine': The Undines are the healers from the tropical waters, known for strengths in their boosted healing stats and mana and a proficiency in utilizing healing and water magic. Along with this they can breathe underwater and have staffs for their best weapon of choice. *'Gnome': The Gnomes are gladiators from the deep forest, known for being one of the strong races and their powers in utilizing maces, axes and clubs for their main weapons alongside having a huge proficiency in utilizing earth magic. *'Salamander': The Salamanders are those who lurk the flames in the dry desert, having a stronger endurance in a warm climate than others. They are known for not enjoying having to swim long distances due to being weak to Undines and have a proficiency in knife using and fire magic. The best weapon of choice for a Salamander is a knife. *'Elf': The Elves are one of the speed races being able to run up walls, but also have a very high agility. They are proficient in taming beasts and monsters but also for their use of ranged combat making an array of different effect arrows and a bow their best weapon. *'Sprite': The Sprites are the final speed race, able to wall run. The Sprites are more of a magical race due to their boosts in mana and also their ability to use sound magic to confuse, paralyze and poison the opponents, inflicting an array of status effects. Their best way of life is that of a minstrel and their best selection for a weapon would be a flute and throwing knives. Guilds Guilds allow a maximum number of eight people in Eden, and all of them must be Party members. A Guild Request Screen is seen every time someone wants to join a Guild although Guilds are quite rare things to be found in Eden. Most people who use Guilds are mercenaries or newer players. Guilds also have a shared storage, in which they can leave things like money for the Guild and other items. There are a few known Guilds in Eden and those are: *Black Cat Ensemble *Order of the Silver Axe (disolved) *The Four Silver Blades Parties Parties are bands of people which decide to travel throughout Eden together, fighting monsters and clearing dungeons. These parties can be made up of people of different races of Eden or people of the same race. Parties do not have a name and are lesser known among people than Guilds. Parties can be formed by sending a Request to the person(s) you wish to form the party with. Combat In Eden your main goal is to clear as many dungeons as possible including the largest dungeon, Yggdrasil. For combat an array of different things are used, for example many different kinds of weapons or magic, fighting styles and abilities. There are a few different ways that combat plays out, for example there can be Duels between players inside of arenas or in the streets of cities, Organized Attacks on solo players in desolate forests by a group of players and many more, like Monster Battling or challenging Dungeons. Combat is often also known for being caused by the heat of the moment and mainly takes place between two different races, but often between people from the same race if an argument breaks out. Quests Quests can be made by any person in the game, however many time they want as long as they have a reward for whomever decides to accept it. Quests can be taken to the maximum of five at a time, but keeping to one makes things less confusing for the quest taker. Quests can only be made in safe zones, for example the towns. Menu Features *'Inventory': The inventory is basically a magical storage of where every single person would keep there items in their private storage. **'Usable Items': These are items which can be used up for things like replenishing health or mana and also for things that can be used up by the player or anyone else. **'Quest Items': Unlike Usable Items, Quest Items cannot be discarded. The only way to get rid of them is if you are to bring them to whomever requested the quest to receive your reward. *'Equip': The equip section has multiple icons to equip different articles of armor or weapons. The most weapons which can be equipped is five and if someone wears a one piece outfit the top and bottoms icons will go dark. *'Friends List': This is an icon which when clicked on shows a scrolling list of friends which you can sort in alphabetical order. Their gender is recorded to the right of their name. *'Message': This icon looks like a piece of mail and can be used by anyone to message any other person as long as they have their name. Messages are automatically deleted unless bookmarked after two weeks.